Naitlyn during the school year
by macandfries454
Summary: a collection of one shots with Naitlyn at school
1. just a simple note

**Authors Note: so this happend to my friend during geometry kind of, with this guy she liked he had walked by and stuck a note to the wall it was the sweetest thing ever! so i decided to put it into a oneshot.**

I haven't seen my boyfriend Nate Rivers in two months its so hard to not be with him all of the time when I miss him all the time. I sit in history bored out of my mind, when all the sudden I get a text from Nate.

**Look out at the wall on the mural love nate**

I get a confused look on my face I raise my hand "can I go get a drink?" I ask the teacher, the teacher nods I get up and go out to the mural which was right by my class room. There was a note there, I take it off, and open it cautiously I didn't have to go straight back to class the water fountain was a little farther down. I open the note, it was in Nate's hand writing he had sent me post cards while he was on tour in addition to emailing, texting, talking on the phone and whenever he came into town I'd see him.

_YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!! even when your bored out of your mind in history_

I smile to myself it was from Nate i knew it was but how did he get it here, I go back to class to see Nate in my seat. My jaw drops "excuse me Nate you're in my seat" I say to him teasing him, he smiled and got up and gave me a kiss.

"Sorry Caitlyn would you like me to move?" he asks me, I smile and shake my head no.


	2. Prom

_Authors Note: I got the idea from KariandTK but she did it to a song and I just wanted to focus on him coming to her prom, I don't know if I'm allowed to do that but if it gets deleted oh well I still wrote it in my own words. And thank you so much for the reviews I really like getting them they make me feel good about my writing, that maybe one day I'll show it to my parents but probably not._

I had been pretty down lately that Nate was recording his new album in L.A. I haven't seen him in two months, and then he was going to film a movie for three months in California and I wouldn't be able to see him until my birthday which is in three months yeah it's in September and then he's going on tour. I barely ever get to see him, we talk every night and text all day every day. We talk all the time but I still miss him like hell, I drive my best friend Kenzie crazy.

"Caitlyn you need to stop being so depressed we're going to prom and you have no say in this" says Kenzie, I look at her like she's crazy, I mentioned the prom to Nate but he said he couldn't make it up. Which kind of made me even sadder since, Mitchie gets to see Shane all the time because she lives in the suburbs of L.A. and it just sad because I live in Vermont and well no big stars come to Vermont. Only when it's fair season or during the Simpson's premiere.

"Kenzie I don't want to go leave me alone" I say I was in my room on my computer, iming Nate.

**mixergirl918: Kenzie is hounding me to go to prom**

**1/3Connect3: why aren't you going to prom?**

**mixergirl918: because theres no reason for me to go its not like i have a date either**

**1/3Connect3: you should still go you'll never forget prom and you can always send me pictures of how you look dressed up**

**mixergirl918: I hate getting dressed up**

**1/3Connect3: I bet you'll look beautiful just go i bet it will be fun I wish I could go with you**

**mixergirl918: fine I'll go but this means i have to go now and go dress shopping and kenzie says thank you for convincing me**

**1/3Connect3: bye caity I love you**

**mixergirl918: bye natey i love you too**

I bought this silver halter dress that fitted to my curves it was long with a slit up to my mid thigh, I had silver shoes to match it. I had my hair half up and and two pieces of hair hanging out on each side of my face. My mother took pictures of me I actually had make up on it was weird, I took my camera I got into the limo with Kenzie and her boyfriend Tyler, and then her friend Kirsten and Adrian, Adrian was taking both Kirsten and I. We arrived at the place we were having the prom, I got out with everybody we arrived, we had a live band. We were dancing and then a slow song came on, I stopped dancing as people were pairing off. Then, I recognized the song it was When you look me in the eyes by Connect 3 and it sounded just like them. I look up I couldn't believe my eyes there was my boyfriend, his band mates and my best friend at my prom! He walks down with his mike everyone started moving out of his way to where I was in the middle of the room, he pulls me into my arms as he sings and we dance even though he's a horrible dancer. When he finished singing the song he whispered into my ear "you look gorgeous."

"You came I thought you couldn't" I say to him, he smiles down at me.

"I'd never miss a slow dance with you" says Nate, then he pulls me into a kiss, I hadn't kissed him in two months exactlyn it felt so good to taste his taste again.

_Authors Note: So I hoped you liked it and everything I kind of just felt like using my own name but everyone else is made up I sadly don't have a boyfriend but oh well I'm taking advantage of the single life._


	3. Valentines Day

**Authors Note: All the sudden I just got this idea and I was like I need to write this out and I did I know it's not very long but hey short and sweet I hope you guys like it.**

Well today is Valentines day and everyone is so lovey dovey it annoys the hell out of me, people might say I'm bitter because my so called boyfriend Nate couldn't come visit for Valentines day and he was stuck in New York City recording and doing crap like that. Which may I say I really don't like at the moment well I only have one reason but its good enough I don't get to see my Nateypoo but everyone else does in New York darn them I don't like them at the moment. He says he misses me and has been texting me all day with I wish I could be with you and I miss you. The Tess of my school Erin who is dating the quarterback of the football team and is apparently the most popular guy in school has been lovey dovey with her boyfriend but somehow still has time to torture me.

"So Caitlyn where's your boyfriend? oh wait you don't have one because you're a lying freak who thinks she's all that" says Erin, I roll my eyes at her.

"At least my boyfriend doesn't cheat on me" I say back at her smirking at her.

"At least I have a boyfriend not one I just made up unlike you who thinks they're dating Nate of Connect 3" says Erin, I roll my eyes somehow it leaked out that I was dating him and she doesn't believe it not for a second.

"Well I have a boyfriend Nate but he's recording right now and has interviews to go to and his manager Chuck wouldn't let him come up but I get to go on tour with them this summer" I say to her, she gives me the oh please look.

"Wow you're a horrible liar Caitlyn" says Erin she was going to say something more then the intercom came on, everyone quieted down.

"This is for my Caity" says a masculine voice I recognized that voice it sounded a whole lot like my boyfriend's voice, then he started playing When you look me in the eyes, I started crying because I was so happy throu out the song people kept bringing me red roses I got at least 10 bouquets of a dozen roses. Then, when he finished Nate walked in with a single white rose in his hand and gave it to me, then he pulled me into a kiss. Everyone was cheering when we broke apart I blushed, then I turned back to Nate with a grin on my face. "I love you Caitlyn and I'd never let you be alone on Valentines Day" he says and I jumped up kissing him again, I wrapped my legs around his waist, he supported my weight.

"I love you too" I said and he spun me around.

**Authors Note: Hey if you have any ideas for Naitlyn at school I don't have any more after this so the wait may be longer between chapters and it would be great for you guys to review! even if it is I loved it it's always nice.**


	4. Field Trip

**Author's Note: Ok so I kind of just whipped this out I've kind of had this idea for a little while I don't think I did as well as I could with it but oh well. I'd like to say thank you for all the suggestions I'll probably try making one out of Christmas but I don't know how it will go so just be patient.**

I was talking to my boyfriend on my cell in my room, I was laying on my bed twirling my hair I always twirled my hair when I talked to him. "Where are you guys now?" I asked him, I hadn't seen him in a month it was hard to be away from him for so long at a time.

"I don't really know, but I wish I could see you" says Nate, the distance thing was hard on us, it didn't help that I didn't have any friends at school they all thought I was a freak.

"I know ugh...why can't you have any concerts near me yet?" I ask him, I could hear him sigh on the other end, we missed each other a lot.

"David our manager has been saying absence makes the heart grow fonder personally I'd rather just be with my girl" says Nate, I smile he called me his girl how cute is that! what I can awe and be excited about these things can't I?

"Well David must not have a girlfriend because if he did he'd understand I need my Connect 3 boyfriend because school sucks" I say to him, Nate knew about Tina the popular girl at my school pretty much the Tess of my school.

"I know, I really wish I could go on tour with you" I say to him, it was 10 great, time to go to bed "honey I have to go bed school tomorrow I think we're going on a field trip some where" I say to him.

"Good night Caity sweet dreams" says Nate, I smile I always had amazing dreams after I talk to him.

"Good night Nate" I say to him then I hang up and go to bed, I missed him so much. I woke up the next morning got ready for school same as usual, I looked really good today I had to admit, Nate would have loved this on me to bad he couldn't see me. I walk into school everyone was talking about the field trip we were going to some concert but no one knew who. We got on the bus we were allowed to call other people on the other buses so I decided to call my one and only boyfriend.

"Hey babe sorry I can't talk right now, but I'll call you back as soon as I can" says Nate, I sigh I wasn't even going to get to talk to him this sucks.

"Ok I'll talk to you later" I say to him, hanging up Tina noticed this and decided it was time to torture me.

"Oh no one wants to talk to you poor fakelyn(her nickname for me)" says Tina with fake sympathy, I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Whatever Tina just because I have talent and you don't doesn't mean you have to make fun of me" I say to her with a bored expression on my face, I put in my ipod and just texted Mitchie the whole time. We arrived at an arena, I look around this was like a concert arena this place was for big concerts I wonder who the hell could we be seeing that is this big, I got to my seat of course Tina was in the front row I was right behind her in my seat. Tina of course made a big thing about her being in front of me, then someone came up to her.

"You may be in front of her by chance but she is far better than you in any way" says Mitchie, I screamed when I saw her and gave her a big hug.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her, then a couple of other people walked over it was Lola, Ella and Tess, I couldn't believe they were all here.

"Well my school was invited, and so was Lola's and Ella's and Tess how did you get here?" asks Mitchie, I had given everyone a hug, Tina's jaw dropped when she saw that I was friends with Tess, TJ Tyler's daughter.

"Well I came to visit Ella and I went to school with her and so we came here, I'm so happy to see all of you" says Tess we had all exchanged hugs, then they were telling us to take our seat we reluctantly did.

"You know Tess Tyler?" asks Tina amazed with me, I let out a small laugh she had no idea who I knew.

"Yeah it's just Tess, she's one of my best friends" I say to her, her jaw drops at this, then Peggy came out.

"Hello everybody I'm Peggy and I'll be playing a couple of songs for you" says Peggy, Mitchie, Ella, Lola, Tess and I both stood up and screamed she waved to us. "Hey Caitlyn, Ella, Mitchie, Tess, Lola I love you guys" says Peggy.

"I love you too" we all yelled, which got a chuckle out of Peggy she sang a couple of songs this was so amazing I was seeing all of my friends I just wish I could see my boyfriend and hey I wouldn't mind seeing Jason and Shane.

"Now I have a couple of people who want to come out and they don't want to be introduced" says Peggy, then those three guys came out, my jaw dropped, I looked over at Mitchie who was about to cry, hey so was I, all the girls started screaming and I just stood there crying some of the happiest tears. Then those three guys came down one went over to Mitchie, one went to Ella and then one of them came to me he's my favorite.

"Why are you crying?" asks Nate concerned, I just jump up into his arms hugging him he supports me and then I pull away and kiss him on the lips, everybody was watching but who the hell cared, I was with my beef. We pulled apart, I put my forehead on his we were both just grinning at each other.

"I was crying because I was so happy to see you" I explain to him, he smiles at me.

"I love you" says Nate, I couldn't believe it Nate River just told me he loved me! AH! come on that is so amazing we hadn't said it yet and this just made me like the happiest girl to the sun and back.

"I love you too" I say kissing him again, we finally stopped kissing, and we went up on stage, ok we were all kind of glued to their sides Mitchie and Ella both went up also. They sang a couple of songs and then we went out with them to sign autographs well Nate gave me a piggy back ride out to where they were signing. I sat next to Nate, he would smile at me whenever he could it made me feel loved, then Tina came up to us.

"Caitlyn its great to meet your boyfriend you know I believed you about everything" says Tina, I rolled my eyes at her, then I stood up for myself.

"Tina your a liar who's fake and I hate you" I say to her, she gave me an appalled look it was fake she knew I felt that way about her.

"You can go I know what you've done to my girl and I won't have it" says Nate, Tina and the rest of her posers stomp away mad, I look at Nate with a smile on my face.

"I love you" I say to him, he smiles back at me.

"I love you too" he says giving me a kiss, I was in love and its amazing!

**AN: I'd love some suggestions for some more one shots and reviewing would be great!**


	5. Secret Admirer

**_An: Ok that was crazy I just kind of started writing and I came out with this woe I was surprised_**

I was opening my locker and I saw a note fall out I picked it up thinking nothing of it, I opened it and it said **You're my rose go to locker 517 for your next clue love your secret admirer**. I was surprised I had a secret admirer to bad it wasn't the guy I really wanted yeah its that Connect 3 member but he's on tour so he couldn't do this oh well. So I went to locker 517 on my way to my next class, it was an empty locker I open it and there was a clue on the inside of the door. It said **You're my sunshine go to room 217 and get a clue off the globe love your secret admirer.** I went to my next class then stopped into 217 and went over to the globe I left the class before the teacher noticed I even came in I opened the note it read **You're beautiful go to the library and find the oldest book love your secret admirer.** It was lunch so I went to the library. "Excuse where is the oldest book in the library?" I ask the librarian she was surprised by this question.

"Wow that's funny a young man asked me that this morning too hmm what a coincidence" says the librarian I smile, I decided to quiz her about him.

"Oh really what did this young man look like?" I asked, she thought for a moment.

"Well I don't really remember him with my old age I can't really remember come with me dear" says the librarian she was kind of old, as we walked over to some old section, she handed me the book and then left me. I open the cover and a note falls out I smile. **I bet you tried quizzing the librarian about me but she wouldn't tell you haha oh well I love how curious you are oh yeah here's a cd its your next clue love your secret admirer. **I walked to a computer grabbed a pair of headphones and put it in the first song that came out was Sneakernight by Vannessa Hudgens then Barbie Girl by Aqua came on next was Glamorous by Fergie then I figured it out the next one was Glamorous Shoe I needed to find a barbie sneaker there was one last song on the cd I played it One more night by Cascada. I waited until school was out I went out and to Glamorous shoe I looked in the kids section I found a barbie shoe the display didn't have the clue. So I looked in the size one box I took out one of the shoes and I found the note. **I guess your a good clue solver where can you go on rides and get food love your secret admirer** I thought for a minute the fair, well I had to go home my parents were probably wondering where I was. I went home then went to the fair at 6:30, he didn't tell me where the next clue was then someone said my name on the loud speaker.

"Caitlyn Gellar report to the Grandstand office" says the loudspeaker, I went there, they gave me a ticket. "Go on the Ferris wheel at exactly 7:00 pm" says the guy I nod, it was 6:58 crap I need to get there, I practically run out of the office to the Ferris wheel. At exactly seven I was in line then a guy yelled.

"We need one person" yells the guy, at front I quickly raised my hand and went up towards the front, the guy that was in the seat looked embarassed and didn't look at me I couldn't tell who it was. So I was on the Ferris wheel just tapping my hands not knowing what to do, then the Ferris Wheel stopped at the top. "Look at the side" yells the guy up at me I look to the side and find another note. I open it the guy I was sitting didn't look over at me **you having fun on the ferris wheel I have to look away to keep myself from kissing your beautiful lips love your secret admirer. **I look up to see my secret admirer grinning at me and it was the guy I wanted it to be, I grin at him, then he kisses me. Then I hear cheering I see Mitchie and Shane below us, then Jason and Ella behind us I blushed.

"I was hoping you'd be my secret admirer but I didn't think it would be you" I say to him, he smiles at me.

"I love you Caitlyn Gellar" he says to me, I grin a mega watt smile.

"I love you too Nate Gray" I say to him, then he captures me in another kiss.

**AN: If you have free time improve your vocab and donate rice to third world countries at every question you get right they donate 20 grains of rice.**


	6. Halloween

**AN: So I decided to do this one because well its near Halloween and I'm so excited its going to snow tonight! I love snow! I hope you like it!**

It's Halloween, Mitchie and I were going trick or treating we decided to go as eachother, I was going as Mitchie and she was going as Caitlyn. I straightened my hair while she curled hers she wore my clothes while I wore hers. Connie got a kick out of this so we decided we'd send the picture to our boyfriends who were on tour we sent the picture with a caption who's who? The guys never asked us out to our dismay they said it something to do with not wanting to put us through hard long distant relationships which we didn't care about. We went out and got plenty of candy trading eachother for our favorites my favorite was Snickers and Mitchie's was milky ways. Half the time we complained about missing our favorite Connect 3 members. We loved talking about them, talking to them, seeing them, wishing they were ares, but the world isn't perfect if it was I'd be on tour with my boyfriend Nate. He asked me to go on tour with him but my parents wouldn't let me and with that he wouldn't ask me out which annoyed the hell out of me. We decided to hand out candy then two guys came by dressed up as Connect 3 but there was only two of them.

"We love your costumes" I say to them, Mitchie hands them some candy.

"Yeah we love Connect 3 more than they'd ever know" says Mitchie mumbling the last part to herself, but I heard her and put my arm around her.

"It's ok Mitch, they'll realize it someday" I say to her, the people were still there, watching us. "Do you guys want something more?" I ask them, I didn't really pay much attention to them.

"Yeah we want you guys" says the one dressed as Shane.

"Um excuse me but your very good at acting like Shane Grey but it's just Halloween don't go overboard" I say to him, I was not in the mood to deal with another Shane Grey his old self at least I was never in the mood for dealing with his old self.

"Well I guess I should act like the newer version so sense your Mitchie for tonight and I'm Shane for tonight I guess we need to be together" says the Shane of the group.

"Yeah and sense your Caitlyn I should probably go with you sense I'm Nate for tonight" says the one dressed as Nate, I looked at Mitchie, she gave me a confused look we weren't sure what to do. Then we both got a message at the same time we opened our phones they were from our favorite Connect 3 members of course, I smiled when I saw his name. I opened up the message it said **you look beautiful even when your dressed as Mitchie and much better in person. **We looked up at them at the same time not believing it and we jumped up and hugged them they caught us.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask, Nate gave me the you know why we're here look but answered anyways.

"To see our beautiful girls on Halloween of course" says Nate, I smile, he lets me down, I just cuddle into him and he wraps his arms around me, I loved being in his arms.

"Come with us" says Shane, Nate takes my hand and Shane takes Mitchie's hand and they lead us to their tour bus, we go on to it, they lead us to where the bunks were then we saw all of our stuff there.

"What's going on?" I ask seeing our stuff there in the bus our parents hadn't let us go on tour with them.

"Well we convinced your parents into letting you guys come on tour with us" says Shane, Mitchie and I look at eachother and then we squealed jumping up and down.

"And well since we'll be together" says Nate, I quieted down, listening to him intently "I was wondering would you like to be my girlfriend?" asks Nate, I grin and nod. He takes me in his arms and we shared our first kiss, when we pulled away we saw that Shane and Mitchie were kissing we guessed they were dating now. And then I turned back to him and kissed him again.

**AN: CAN'T WAIT FOR SNOW! I'll send you a virtual snow ball if you review.**


	7. Christmas

**Author's Note: So I finally got an idea for Christmas I hope you like it!**

I've been staying at Mitchie's house since my parents divorce, I lived there now pretty much it was christmas we hadn't seen our boyfriends since Thanksgiving it was a long time for us to not see our boyfriends. And they were going to their parents houses for christmas since they came to our house for Thanksgiving and not seeing their family let's just say their parents weren't to thrilled about that we still have yet to meet them. Nate seemed very cautious about that I was grilling Shane about them one day and he says they aren't very accepting of the girls in their son's life because one they want him to concentrate on his career, two they think all girls just want him for his fame and money and three they barely see their son as it is and don't want a girlfriend getting in the way. I just really hoped when I did meet them that they'd like me but I don't really mind not having to meet them yet parents made me nervous and I go into I can't let any one in modes. It wasn't the best thing I was fine with my friends parents but theres more pressure when its your boyfriends parents it mattered a lot more if they liked you. So we were spending Christmas without them but they promised to call us and they were going to send us their presents and Connie was making sure that we were to wait until it was Christmas and that we had it on video for them so it could feel like they were there. We really thought this through well kind of, but we were going to spend the time missing them and complaining about us missing them.

"I miss them so much!" complains Mitchie, we were in our room, they knocked down a wall to make the room bigger when Connie and Steve got custody of me so now I'm pretty much their daughter I visit my parents once a month. They went to jail for having drugs aside from the drugs they weren't bad parents they were sober until I was ten so I was raised pretty well till then.

"I know I want to see my Nate" I say, we had school the next day, it was the last day until vacation.

"Sometimes I really don't like parents...even though they deserve to see their son, but did they have to take him for all of Christmas break can't we at least have half" complains Mitchie, and then I agreed with her.

"Yeah we should, come on shouldn't a girl be able to see her boyfriend for at least half of their vacation" I agree I wasn't that happy about not seeing him.

"Caitlyn, Mitchie stop complaining and go to bed" yells Steve, we sigh and turn out the light, its not like we were doing much in school anyway, mostly just parties.

We woke up got ready then headed to school, most of my classes were having just parties because the teachers were smart they knew we wouldn't pay attention and were just excited for vacation. Mitchie and I were in our last class of the day which we had together, then Connie walked in.

"Mom what are you doing here?" asks Mitchie, she got embarrassed easily and she didn't want her mother in school.

"Well I wanted to give you two, one of your Christmas presents early I hope you don't mind" says Connie, it wasn't like her to give presents early.

"Ok where are they?" I ask, she didn't have them in her arms so maybe they were in the car.

"Come here they're right outside the door" says Connie, Mitchie and I and all of the class went out into the hall to find two cardboard stand ups of Nate and Shane, Mitchie and I turned red from embarassment.

"Um thanks Connie, we'll just take these into the class" I say I go over and pick it up to find the actual Nate Rivers behind it, I screamed and jumped into his arms. "Connie this is the best christmas present ever" I say Mitchie was already kissing Shane. I kissed Nate for a minute then he set me down "I thought you were going to your parents house?" I ask him.

"Well we are going on the 27th and will spend New Years there and then I'll bring you back New Years day" explains Nate, I kiss him again.

"I love you" I say to him with my arms around his neck and his wrapped around my waist.

"I love you too" says Nate, capturing me into another heartfelt kiss.

**AN: It snowed yesterday it was quite nice sadly none of the snow stayed since the ground is to warm but we got snow! and we'll probably get snow we always have a snowstorm in October. Thanks reviewing this is my most reviewed story!**


	8. Thanksgiving

**AN: I was like uh oh I don't have anymore chapters left saved I need to get cranking and look what I cranked out oh yeah another chapter haha. Thanks for the reviews**

I was in love with my boyfriend Nate Rivers he was just so amazing, we met at Camp Rock it was my best summer yet. I got a boyfriend and a best friend can it get any better than that. I haven't seen Nate in a month and its like killing me, he's coming to visit me for Thanksgiving and well he will be getting here in a week which is a long time for me. I was living with the Torres family because they invited me to because I go to boarding school my parents are very busy and have very important jobs more important then their only daughter. Mitchie and I were walking to school we saw a crowd gathering around the school, then somebody yelled "that's them." All of a sudden a surge of photographers and reporters came running towards us, we look at each other our eyes wide we had a scared expression on our faces, then two big guys guard us from them.

"Do you know what this is all about?" I ask Mitchie she shook her head, then they started yelling/asking questions about Connect 3 and our relationships with them. The two big guys lead us into the principal's office, where we found that our principal, vice principal and our guidance counselors were waiting for us.

"Hi Caitlyn and Mitchie, I'm Andy and this is Kevin we're Connect 3's top body guards and we were sent here to protect you two and they wanted us to show you this" says Andy, they started a video on the computer, it was our boys on hot tunes.

"So are you guys dating anybody?" asks an interviewer, the guys smiled guiltily we laughed at their expressions.

"Yes we are theres my amazing girlfriend and then their girlfriends I'm joking Mitchie, Ella don't kill me" says Nate, Shane and Jason looked like they were about to kill him we laughed, Mitchie tried to pretend to be offended.

"Caitlyn you better say goodbye to your boyfriend" says Shane.

"No Shane you can't kill him, no!" I exclaim we laugh once again.

"So who are these lucky ladies?" asks the interviewer, Jason decided to go first.

"Well my amazing girl is Ella Parker" says Jason, then he blew a kiss, we had to awe at that.

"Mitchie Torres my favoritest person in the world your amazing despite what Nate says" says Shane, also blowing a kiss, Mitchie caught it I awed at her.

"Caitlyn Gellar your amazing and I love you" says Nate also blowing a kiss at me, I caught it and smiled goofily, Mitchie awed we were just smiling goofily right there.

"Earth to Caitlyn and Mitchie" says our principal Mrs. McCormick waving a hand in front of our faces.

"Now you two have a problem on your hands, now Andy and Kevin will go with you to your classes and they will not leave your sides until you get home. Now go on to class just make sure to be careful" says Mrs. McCormick we nod, and go off to class with Andy and Kevin, I got Andy and Mitchie got Kevin.

"So Andy how is my boyfriend?" I ask him, he chuckles, I have a feeling I'll have fun with Andy.

"Nate's yours well he's very worried that's why they sent you two of their top body guards and the third one Chuck is with Ella, they were freaking out after the interview" says Andy, I laugh that was Nate for you he freaks out over some of the littlest things. Then, Andy's cell phone rang "Hey guys" says Andy, I stayed quiet while I got my books. "I'm with Caitlyn" says Andy, I wondered who it was, then I heard someone yell "Nate, Andy's with Caitlyn" it sounded like Shane's voice. "He wants to talk to you" says Andy giving me the phone, I took it.

"Hello?" I say not sure who it was exactly I had a very good feeling it was one of the Connect 3 members.

"Why hello my gorgeous girlfriend" says Nate, I smile at his greeting.

"Why hello my handsome boyfriend" I reply, he laughs at me.

"Now I'm sorry about all the paparazzi" says Nate.

"It's ok Andy has been keeping me safe it was crazy when we got to school the paparazzi like ran towards us, Mitchie and I were like holy crap and then Andy and Kevin showed up. We also saw your interview that was so amazing you declaring me your girlfriend to the world I loved it" I explain into the phone, then I felt two hands cover my eyes.

"You'll never guess who it is" says Nate, I knew who it was.

"Jake you need to fucking get away from me I told you I can't go to the janitor's closet with you today" I say, the arms drop I turn around, and make a surprised face. "Oh I'm sorry Nate I thought it was Jake" I say trying to act nervous he gave me the saddest look. "I was joking I don't go to the janitor's closet with anyone but I could with you" I say raising an eyebrow at him. Nate smiles and pulls me into his arms, I give him a kiss on the lips, Andy turned away but everyone else felt the need to take pictures I have officially realized I will not be able to trust anyone in this school except for Mitchie and Sierra.

"I love you more than the world will ever know" says Nate, I smile at him giving him another kiss.

"I love you too" I say to him "and your early for Thanksgiving" I decided to infrom him.

"Do you mind because I can always go" says Nate, starting to walk away I jump on his back and he catches me.

"If you go you're taking me with you" I whisper in his ear then he running out of the school with me on his back.

**AN: I've realized I end a lot of my one shots with I love you or maybe its just me and I'm tired and thinking things up that haven't ever happend I don't know but I'm confusing myself by writing this. And one last thing LET IT SNOW LET IT REVIEW LET IT SNOW!**


	9. Lunchroom

**AN: So the song is in bold italics just letting you know, and I know I put Christmas then Thanksgiving I kind of thought it was funny but I hadn't gotten the Thanksgiving idea until after I wrote and posted the Christmas one. I tried to get away from having another holiday oneshot so I came up with this one, and I've been working on another Naitlyn fic but I don't know if I'll post it or even finish it I've been bad at actually finishing fics lately. And reviewing would be great!**

I live with Mitchie after we became best friends at Camp Rock and Connie offered for me to live with them instead of me going to boarding school, which I was excited about to bad we live pretty far away from LA we live in Texas. So it's very far away from California so we can't see our boyfriends a lot unless they have a vacation which we have planned according to our vacations out of school. Did I say that I was dating Nate Gray, he asked me out the day after the final jam, we stayed a week after camp got out because we had to help close up camp. It was kind of sad closing it all up but we got to spend time with our boyfriends which we didn't complain about and we got to stay in their very nice cabin. Which had tv so at night we'd either be making out or watching a movie always in contact with each other. When we had to leave we were texting them as soon as we couldn't see them from down the road which only took like a minute. Connie laughed at us and complained that she was going to have to deal with two lovesick teenagers for the whole ride. They visited us after three days of being away from us we started school in five days they visited that weekend after the first week of school which was labor day weekend. No one knew that we were dating them, they hadn't told the press yet so we were doing ok. We walked into lunch my laptop in hand of course I always had it on me, just like I always had my phone on me it was just what i did. I started playing one of my beats I had, Tess, Ella, Lola and Peggy were visiting us for the week so they decided to sit in on our classes. Tess disguised herself so no one would notice who she was and no one had yet. It was our song Our time is here, Mitchie started singing we joined her at our parts.

**_We're done, but it's not over. we'll start it again  
After the end of the day, it keeps getting better  
Don't be afraid, we'll do it together._**

**_Come on, come on, you know  
It's your time to move it's my time to move  
Come on, come on, let go  
Leave it all behind, your past and mine_**

**_(Chorus)  
Gone are the days of summer  
We couldn't change it if we tried  
Why would we want to, let's go where we got to  
Out paths will cross again in time  
It's never the same tomorrow,  
And tomorrow is never clear_**

**_So come on, come on, you know  
Our time, our time is here_**

**_We know, but were not certain  
How can we be, how can we see what's ahead  
The road keeps on turning  
And all we can do, is travel each day to the next_**

**_Come on, come on, you know  
It's your time to move it's my time to move  
Come on, come on let go,  
Leave it all behind, your past and mine_**

**_(Chorus)_**

**_Yeah_**

**_Gone are the days of summer  
We couldn't change it if we tried  
(If we tried)  
Why would we want to, let's go where we got to  
Our paths will cross again in time  
It's never the same tomorrow,  
And tomorrows never clear_**

**_So come on, come on, come on  
Our time, our time is here_**

**_Gone are the days summer  
(Summer, summer, summer)  
We couldn't change it if we tried  
(If we tried)_**

**_So come on, come on, come on  
Come on, come on, come on  
So come on, come on you know  
Our time... our time  
Is here yeah-oh_**

We ended up singing and dancing on the lunch table, when we finished, we bowed, Sierra took a video of us singing and laughed. We all laughed, we put it up on youtube on my account, a little bit later, there was a new video from Connect 3 we all decided to investigate.

"Mitchie, Ella, Tess, Pegs, Lola, Sierra look at this" I yell, they all come over we were in Mitchie's and my room, I pointed the laptop so we could all see. There were our three leading guys well at least Mitchie's, Ella's and my boyfriends they weren't exactly everybody else's guys but oh well we all loved them.

"Now we saw this video by six beautiful girls and well they sound amazing in this" says Shane, we all kind of giggled.

"I would like to ask is this what you guys do in school? if it is I want to go to your school" says Nate, we laugh at this comment.

"Birds...pretty birds...pretty birds" says Jason, not really paying attention he could really be an airhead, but then Ella awed we looked at her confused.

"What Jason really means is girls pretty girls and he's talking about us" explains Ella, I just shake my head laughing I loved it how Ella could understand Jason so well they were meant to be. We turned back to the video.

"Now I really think these girls should go on tour with us" says Nate, that caught Jason's attention.

"Wait I thought they were" says Jason, then Shane and Nate hit him on the back of the head.

"Good job ruin the surprise" says Shane, we all screamed we got to go on tour with them that's crazy. We started jumping up and down, Sierra sat back sad.

"Sierra we're not leaving you behind" I say to her, she smiles and starts jumping up and down with us. We walk into school, and then we went to lunch where we see Connect 3 on the lunch table they started playing a song when they finished.

"Will you guys go on tour with us your parents all said it was ok" says Shane, we scream, I go and give my boyfriend Nate a kiss.

"Of course how could I say no to that gorgeous face" I say to him, he smiles and kisses me back.

**AN: Ok I hope you liked it and everything and review and Happy late Halloween I was Supergirl what were you?**


End file.
